Again and Again
by Musa1108
Summary: This is just a Musa and Riven love story. If you haven't read MusaRiven125's story and want a shorter version of this, read her story 'I Think I Love You'. I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Again and again  
Musa P.O.V.  
"I can't believe we're moving to Virginia!", I yelled.  
"Well, we are sweetie!", my mother, Matlin, exclaimed.  
"I'm so excited!"  
"I hope you can make good friends with daddy's friend's boy there.", my father said.  
"You don't need to use that voice on me!", I whined.  
"I just hope you kids can be good friends, that's all."  
"How long's the trip?"  
"Three hours."  
"Ok!"  
~ About 3 Hours Later~  
"Yay!", I yelled as I ran out toward the house. Instead of getting there, I bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!", I heard a boy yell. I started to cry cause I got scraped and was yelled at. "Riven! That is no tone to use with our friend's daughter!", a lady yelled as she ran toward me. "I'm sorry! I thought you were someone else!", he said. The lady helped me up and I looked up. He looked around my age and had pretty magenta hair with indigo eyes. "I...It's ok." He put his hand out, "I'm Riven." I looked at his hand carefully then licked my hand and shook it. "Ew! What's that for?" He asked as he pulled his hand away. "It's good luck for our new friendship! I'm Musa by the way, but you can call me Muse." He gave a confused look. "So your the girl I'm supposed to be friends with?" I glared at him. "Ya gotta problem with it?" I asked. "Musa Nguyen! I told you to be nice!", my mother yelled. "Sorry Riv." He then just stared at me. "Riv? What?" "That's your new nickname! If that's ok with you." "I like it! It's cool!" I looked away and blushed. "Nobody ever thought my ideas were cool." "Well, your ideas are probably cool but they're just jealous." "Thanks Riv." "When's your birthday?" "December 25th and I'm 8." "No way! Then you're the same exact age as Hailey! I'm also 8 but my birthday's on the 31st of December!" "Who's Hailey?" "She's the most popular girl in school and is my friend. Classmate to be exact. I like her but she never notices me." "You like like her?" "Maybe." "Aw!" "Come on! Let me take you to my room!", he said as he took my hand. We ran into a room with red and magenta walls. His bed was shaped like a racecar and was red. "You'll be going to school with me tomorrow. I can guide you though the day." "Thanks Riv!" "What's your favorite color?" "Red." "Navy and red." "Why navy and red?" "Because navy is Hailey's favorite color and red cause it's classic. What about you?" "Cause it's classy and bright." "Cool!" "Seems like we're coming along great!" "Yeah! We're gonna be best friends!" "You really think?" "Yeah! Anyways, what's your favorite thing to do?" "Definitely music like playing the piano, violin, guitar, recorder, xylophone, saxophone, and singing!" "Wow! You're a lot like Hailey! She is also musical and somewhat hot tempered!" "Are ya calling me hot tempered?" "No? Yes? Maybe?" "It's fine. So whatta bout you?"  
~ A Few Minutes Later~  
"Musa! Riven! Dinner time!", his mother yelled.  
"K mom! We're coming!", he yelled back,"Come on!"  
I laughed as he grabbed my hand. We sat down next to each other. "I guess you guys are getting to know each other.", his dad said. "Yeah! She's so cool dad! She can play so many instruments!", Riven said. My dad came out and started talking to Riven's dad. Our moms came out with lots of food to eat and we sat down. "Hey! Since you come to school with me tomorrow, we can have a sleepover!", Riven whispered. "That would be cool! I've never had a sleepover before!" "Mom, can we have a sleepover here?" "Of course dear!", Riven's mom said.  
~ After Dinner, During the Sleepover~  
"The ghost said 'Musa!'"  
"Pshh! That's so fake!"  
"And jumped out!"  
"Ghosts are slow! And they can't jump! Riven, maybe I should tell a story! Or sing!"  
"Why sing?"  
"Cause I wrote a song for a new friend I'm gonna make and it seems perfect now!"  
"Sure! I wanna hear your voice!"  
I started singing.  
(Oath by Cher Lloyd)  
"Yo! My best friend, best friend till the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
And all the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do  
Laughing so dang hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we shared  
I promise I swear  
Wherever you go just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you!  
Wherever you go just always remember  
That you're never alone we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you!  
I know I drive you crazy, hm sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car sing, sing, singing our song  
We own the boards, tear it down like we King Kong  
And in my eyes you can do, do, no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along  
Laughing so dang hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we shared  
I promise I swear  
Wherever you go just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you!  
Wherever you go just always remember  
You're never alone we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you!"  
Riven clapped. "That was amazing! You sound better than Hailey!"  
"Thanks!"  
"I'm tired. Maybe we should sleep."  
"Yeah. I gotta crash."  
"Night Muse."  
"Night Riv."  
~ The Next Morning~  
"Uh!", I yawned. Riven was still asleep on his bed. Aw! He looked so cute! How can Hailey not notice this? I looked at the clock. 6:58 am. Two more minutes until it rings. I looked at him. I think I might like him. No! He likes Hailey so let it be! I don't know, should I help or not? I want him to be happy but... I guess I'll help him with the Hailey problem. Deet! Deet! Deet!  
"Mornin Muse!", Riven yelled as he jumped on me. Thank goodness there was my sleeping bag.  
"Mornin Riv! Are we gonna get breakfast?"  
"Course! What do ya want? Pancakes?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good!"  
"Ok!" He took my hand and ran down. I was laughing for a few seconds but then found myself on top of Riven facing him.  
"Uh... Heh heh heh. Uh... Should I get up?" Riven just stared at me. I look in his eyes. They filled up with wonder and shyness as he blushed.  
"Uh, yeah. We should.", he said as I slowly got up.  
"I guess that shows us to never run down stairs.", I said.  
"Yeah."  
"Uh... Whatta bout those pancakes?"  
"Yeah, let's eat." We walked toward the table. His mom made pancakes you would die for and gave us some bacon. His dad was at work and our moms were washing the dishes so that leaves my dad driving us to school. Riven and I were now best friends.  
~ At School at age 16~  
A new year with my best friend Riven. The school was Aireka High School. I remembered the first day of school with Riv. That was so embarrassing. The time I fell on him. Anyway. The school had many dragons in the front lawn. Stone ones of course. "Here we are!" Riven said with a smile, "Let me introduce you to my new friends." We walked to my new locker to put my stuff in. I met the blonde one, Sky, then the brunette, Brandon, the nerd, Timmy, the art guy, Helia, and Riven's best friend, who I've met, Nabu. Riven already showed me the popular girls years ago which were also in my classes. The crusher, Hailey, red head, Bloom, the blonde, Stella, the techno geek, Tecna, the treehugger, Flora, and the athlete, Aisha.  
"They look so cool."  
"Yeah. Maybe I can get you in the group."  
"I'm good Riven. I got you so I don't need anyone else."  
"Oh come on!" He pushed me into the conversation.  
"Can we help you?" Stella asked.  
"Uh... I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself."  
"No thanks! We know you! Any..."  
"Give her a chance Stella!" Flora said," I'm Flora by the way."  
"Musa."  
"Bloom."  
"Tecna."  
"Aisha."  
"Hailey."  
"Stella but you can call me Stell."  
"K! Cool!"  
"Uh... Wanna sit with us at lunch?", Bloom asked.  
"Yeah! Oh, actually, I promised I'll sit with Riven."  
"That's ok. Sit with us tomorrow then!"  
"Thanks!", I exclaimed and ran of to Riven.  
"So? How did it go?"  
"Bloom invited me to sit with them at lunch tomorrow."  
"They never do that!"  
"So? It's not like I'm meeting a superstar!"  
"Well, I guess but it's still cool."  
"Whatever!"  
We then read my schedule. I was in Ms. Lafayette's dance class with Riven first period, then I was in Professor WizGiz's English class with Bloom and Timmy, then Grizelda's math with Tecna and Nabu, then lunch break, then Ms. DuFour's music class with Hailey and Riven, then Professor Palladium's science class with Sky and Brandon, then P.E. with Aisha and Riven, then finally, Professor WizGiz's history class with Flora, and Helia.  
" Since I never asked you this, on the day we met, who did you think I was?"  
"Oh! I thought you were Jared, Hailey's boyfriend."  
"Oh. I'm sorry bout that. I never noticed."  
"Nah. It's nothing. I have a better person."  
"Who?"  
"I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"K." Just then, a guy stepped in. He had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin.  
"Excuse me but we were talking.", Riven said.  
"Aren't you Musa?", the guy said.  
"Zeke?!", I asked.  
"Hey! Now we go to the same school! Muse, why are you talking to him?"  
"He's my parents' friends' son and we're best buds."  
"He's a cool dude! You're normal!"  
"What did you just say?"  
"He's the coolest guy in school!"  
"No. Did you just call me normal?"  
"Muse! No! Just that he's so popular! You talk to me! I'm a loser!"  
"Dude!", Riven said,"This is the girl you like?"  
"What?!", I exclaimed.  
"Riven! Shh!", Zeke said.  
"You like me?!"  
"Hehehe! See ya!"  
"No! You never liked me back then! I was your best friend forever! I was just a friend!"  
"I did like you! So wanna be my girlfriend?"  
"Sorry. I told you I liked you but I got rejected. So I'll show you what rejection is like!"  
"But..."  
"No! I like someone else now!"  
"WHO!"  
"Why should I tell YOU?"  
"Because I care!"  
"You don't!"  
"I do!"  
"You rejected me and told the whole school! That's why everyone hates me!", I started to cry but ran to the restroom before anyone could see. I locked myself in a stall. Riven was outside and yelled for me.  
"Muse!"  
"I'm not coming out!"  
"Come on! If you're not coming out, I'll come in!"  
"You'd never do something stupid!" I heard the stall door shake then opened. Riven stood in front of me.  
"Yet I did."  
"Riven." I looked into his eyes, "Zeke's your friend?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're popular?"  
"Uh...yeah?"  
"You lied! Hailey would notice you! You lied! You! You bastard!"  
"That doesn't make a difference."  
"Yes it does! I'm some too smart nerd or geek and you're a jock! I can't believe I never noticed."  
"You're no nerd or geek!"  
"You're right. I'm both!"  
"Musa."  
"I'm sitting by myself today."  
"Musa, come on. Maybe it's true she doesn't notice me."  
"So?!"  
"I can make you popular."  
"Is it all about popularity?"  
"Somewhat. I can make you more than normal."  
"I'm not normal cause I'm a nerd geek."  
"Give it a chance."  
"Fine."  
"Did you used to be popular?"  
"Yes. I know what it feels like. But that was a long time ago."  
"I can make you feel that again."  
"Thanks Riv."  
"Riv?", Sky asked once we walked outside.  
"It's Musa's nickname for me.", Riven told.  
"Cute. I wish Bloom would just call me Sky or S instead of honey-bunny!"  
"Haha! Good luck with that!"  
"Shut up!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

_**Chapter 2: The Fight**_

**Musa P.O.V.**

~ At Lunch~  
"So I'm thinking tomorrow I ask you to be my girlfriend in front of everyone and you accept and we kiss!"  
"What? No way we can pull that off!"  
"Muse! I'll just say we knew each other a long time ago cause it's true."  
"Ok. Of course I will accept."  
"To make you popular!"  
"Why do you want me to be popular?"  
"Be...because I...I lo...love you."  
"You haven't known me THAT long!"  
"Really."  
"I guess I love you, too."  
"Heh. Guess now we're um...you know. Girlfriend and boyfriend."  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Um...wanna kiss?"  
"Whatever!" I said and he pressed his lips against mine. It felt passionate yet rough. Just how I like it. I moaned. "Oh! Riven." I had no idea he was such a good kisser. A lot of people saw this and clapped. We pulled away and he raised my hand up. Everyone seemed happy for us except Zeke. Uh! That guy! If he liked me, then he should have said yes. Anyways, I was really happy that I have someone to love. I really just met him but it feels right. Everybody just then shook it off and went back to eating. "You never told me she was your girlfriend!", Nabu screeched,"I'm your best friend!"  
"That's because I just asked her."  
"Yeah.", I said then smiled at Riven.  
"Oh. Sorry dude."  
"No. It's nothin'."  
"See you in Music Riv!"  
"Yeah! See ya Babe!"  
"Riv?"  
~ In Music Class~  
"Musa! Since you're a freshman, you can get used to the school by auditioning for The Hate and Love Dilemma minus some scenes."  
"Does it have some singing parts?"  
"Of course! This is the auditioning time. Here's the song."  
"Oh! Ok."  
"You're after Allysa."  
"Thanks."  
_~ After 15 Auditions~_  
"Okay! Next up Musa!" Mrs. Faragonda and Miss DuFour were the judges. I came onto the stage. Okay, I can do this.  
"You may start." The music started. I usually have stage fright but I just thought I don't have to get the part, I just gotta have fun.  
(Just a Friend by Jasmine V.)  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Say what you want, do what you like  
But we both know the truth  
Can't change the facts of you and I  
But you still do what you do  
Keep tellin' them stories, to her and your homies  
But that wouldn't make any sense  
Yeah, Uh!  
If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you might just be crazy baby  
Every night, lit up my life  
Texting my phone non-stop  
Wherever I go, that's where you are  
Never apart too long  
Keep tellin' them stories, to her and your homies  
But that wouldn't make any sense  
Yeahhhh.  
If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
You act like I don't meet your standards,  
I'm not good enough to stand beside you, beside you.  
I wish the best of luck to your girlfriend,  
Probably been lying all about her too, about her too.  
If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, (I'm just a friend) then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, if I'm just a friend  
Then why do I know what your lips feel like?  
If I'm just a friend, If I'm just a friend  
Then my camera must be tellin' lies  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
If I'm just a friend, then you must just be crazy baby.  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."  
They clapped and I saw Riven there.  
"Congratulations! You got the part. We couldn't think of anyone better."  
"Th...thanks." I walked of the stage and were greeted by the Winx, as they call themselves. I also saw the guys with their arms around them. Nabu's around Aisha, Sky's around Bloom's, Timmy's around Tecna's, Brandon's around Stell's, and Jared's around Hailey. Helia and Flora were just talking. I never really got a chance to talk to Jared since I wasn't in his classes. Ok. Talk to him. He must be nice anyways, right? "Hi! Umm... You're Jared, right?"  
"Yeah. So you're the new popular girl."  
"Popular? What are you talking about?"  
"Since you're Riven's gf and landed the part, you're popular."  
"Ok?"  
"Well, congrats but now my girl's at the bottom."  
"No! No no no. I didn't mean to do that! I can..."  
"He was just kidding. Congrats!", Hailey cutted.  
"Thanks Hailey!"  
"Now the guys!", Mrs. Faragonda said. Jared said bye and ran off to audition. Sky, Brandon, Nabu, and Riven were auditioning. Instead of seeing one of them first, I saw Zeke. What is he trying to do? Riven told me he doesn't like musicals! What? The music started to play. It sounded like I Want You Back by Cher Lloyd!  
"ZEKE!", I yelled,"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE!" The music stopped. He frowned at me. "Why?"  
"Why? Because you never gave ME a chance!" He looked down.  
"Can't you forgive?"  
"You never forgave me!"  
"That's what I'm trying to do."  
"I can't trust you! Plus I have a boyfriend!"  
"Yeah!" Riven stopped him from talking. He glared at him like he was gonna punch him down. That's exactly what happened but I knew Zeke would be stronger because when he gets angry, he has a madness that drives him crazy. In fighting, Riven is stronger but this is different. "Riven! Stop it! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
"Musa! Get out of the way!" Instead, I jumped in to stop but that didn't happen. I was cut by Riven's pocket knife. "Ugh!" I started crying. "Riven! How could you!" I ran off to the back of the school to find Flora in the greenhouse. "Sweetie?" I looked up. "Y...yeah?"  
"What happened to your arm?!"  
"Riven cut me."  
"Why?"  
"He got in a fight with Zeke."  
"How did it happen?" She hand me a tissue.  
"Long story short. Zeke likes me, Riven's jealous, Zeke rejected me and told the whole school a long time ago, I jumped in the fight, and yeah."  
"Oh! Sweetie. You should get treated. You're losing a lot of blood!"  
"I feel dizzy!" I felt my whole body loose it. I fell to the ground and that's all I know. Everything went black.  
**Flora P.O.V.**  
"Oh dear!" I said as I dialed Aisha's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Aisha! Help! Get to the greenhouse now!"  
"I'll be right there!" I also dialed Riven's number.  
"Riven! Get here now!"  
"Why?"  
"Kat fainted!"  
"What?!"  
"Just get here!" I ended the call. That was the first time I yelled. Aisha came here three seconds before Riven did. "What happened?"  
"She lost a lot of blood and fainted!"  
"Riven! Carry her!" They carried her while I ran to the school's nurse. "Nurse Ofelia! Can you call 411?"  
"Yes, but why?"  
"Musa lost a lot of blood and fainted."  
"Oh dear! Here are some towels!"  
"Thanks!" I ran out quickly.  
"Here are some towels. Get outside, quick!" They carried Musa outside just when ambulance came. "One person could come."  
"I will." Riven stepped out.  
"Okay! The rest of you have to go back or take a car." Riven stepped onto the ambulance. I hope they'll work everything out!  
**Riven P.O.V.**  
"Muse! Please be ok! I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" I was screaming stuff out loud cause I was worried. We arrived.  
"Sir, you're gonna have to stay outside."  
"No! I have to be with her!"  
"I'm sorry sir." They left with Musa. Oh what have I done? I waited outside. The Winx and my friends came.  
"What happened?", Stella yelled.  
"She lost a lot of blood because...because...I...I accidentally cut her." She slapped me.  
"How could you?"  
"I got in that fight remember?"  
"Still!"  
"Sir! We have given her some blood but it's not enough so she'll have to get medication.", a nurse said.  
"Ok."  
"But that is, sir, in California so she has to go there. If they ship it, it will be too late."  
"Why?"  
"Sir, she will die because the blood produces heat for her and she needs heat."  
"Then get her the medication." The nurse left. Musa was transported by helicopter. Her father and mother were there.  
"Why? Riven, all those years I trusted you!"  
"Sir, I didn't mean to."  
"I know. It's just unbelievable."  
"Goodbye sir. Tell her I'll never forget." I gave him my tiger tooth,"Give this to her as a memory."  
"Good luck boy." The helicopter took off.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Each Other Again

Chapter 3: Meeting Each Other Again

Musa P.O.V.  
~ About 5 years~  
"Musa!"  
"Tecna!" We yelled as we hugged each other.  
"It's been too long!"  
"Yeah!"  
"I got a surprise." All the Winx girls and their boyfriends jumped out.  
"Happy Birthday!"  
"Aww! You shouldn't have!" I ran to them and hugged them.  
"We missed you!", Flora said.  
"Same here! I can't believe you guys travel all the way here to see me!"  
"Yeah!" We all sat down in my dining room. Oh yes. I got my own house.  
"How's Riv?"  
"Well, he's now cold ever since he lost you."  
"Really?"  
"He wouldn't even talk to us!", Brandon said.  
"I miss him." I frowned.  
"He's now somewhere out there. He's probably got his own house like us but we don't know where."  
"Oh. Anyways , guess what?"  
"You have a new boyfriend!", Stella shouted.  
"No! I'll never stop loving Riven! I'm moving to New York City!"  
"Wow!"  
"I know! Now I can see you guys! Just a little drive and there!"  
"Awesome!"  
"I'm leaving the same day you guys leave!"  
"Yay! Goodie!"  
Riven P.O.V.  
I now live in New York City, the city of lights. I lived in an apartment and was a music producer. I live by myself and now had no friends. I kept the guys' number in case something happens. I now am walking in the park. I was thinking of Muse, when there was a we, an us. Oh Musa. I started walking back. Today's Musa's 21st birthday. I wish I could make everything right. I wish I never did anything.  
~ A Few Days Later~  
I was walking again. I knew that the girls and guys went there to say hi and are back in Virginia. They do this every year. I heard she's ok but doesn't ask much. I hope she's ok. I walked to the CD store to see if there were any CDs Musa had. Hailey's is now a famous star, Stella's a model, Tecna's a computer genius, Bloom's an author, Aisha's an Olympic champion, and Flora's a gardener. Their boyfriends are pretty much the same. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. While walking, I bumped into someone.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The girl stood up and a tear dropped to the floor.  
"Sorry, I was just getting settled by listening to the music they got here." I know that voice. I looked up. Musa?  
"Are you Musa Nguyen?"  
"Do I know you?"  
"Answer my question!"  
Musa P.O.V.  
"Y...yes."  
"Muse, it's so nice to see you!" He hugged me. The guy looked familiar.  
"I'm sorry but who are you?"  
"Muse! I'm your best friend and boyfriend or exboyfriend."  
"I don't like being called Muse anymore if I know you. Please call me Musa."  
"Why?"  
"It," tears dared to drop out,"it reminds me of Riven."  
"That's me." I looked at him and hugged him.  
"I missed you so much. Why did you not call me? Why didn't you talk anymore?"  
"I was scared you're mad at me. I just felt so lonely and didn't want anyone to worry about me anymore."  
"Riven, I can't stay mad at you for too long. I love you too much. It's been so long since I've seen you. I wish I could've been with you all those years."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I was hoping to find you and that way I can just drive to our friends' houses."  
"Well, here I am. What about dinner tonight? My treat."  
"Okay. 7:00?"  
"I'll pick you up."  
"K. Deal."  
"You haven't changed have you?"  
"No but seems like you have."  
"Is it good or bad?"  
"Both."  
"I guess I'll see you later."  
"Ok. Bye."  
"Yeah. Bye." I was so happy that the guy was Riven. I was excited about our date. Are we still in a relationship? I got to ask him that. It's already 5:30 so I gotta get ready. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore a high ruffled dark blue skirt that reached from my knees up to my belly button, some black leggings underneath, a navy crop top, a white leather jacket, and blue platform sneakers. I topped it all off with black fingerless gloves. I knew Riven liked me with out make up so I just wore eyeliner and mascara. Now I'm ready. 6:45. I guess I could wait outside. I walk towards the door but heard the doorbell ring before I made it there. I opened the door and there stood Riven with a black t-shirt that said on the back don't even think about it, camouflage pants, and black boots. His hands were behind him.  
"Hey!" I hugged him.  
"Hey. So we gonna go or not?"  
"Yeah. Come on." I pulled away. He took his hand away from his back to reveal blue roses.  
"These are for you."  
"Riv. How did you remember?"  
"I never forgot anything. I still remember that song you sang when we were 8."  
"Riven. I have to ask something."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are we still in a relationship?"  
"I never had any other girlfriends so most likely." I can't believe it! He still loves me! I was so happy I kissed him. On the lips.  
"Oh! Uh...I didn't mean..." But I was cut off by a pair of warm lips. This reminded me of our first kiss. Warm, passionate, and rough. I loved his kisses. The kiss got more rough and passionate as we got on. We ended up breathless and had to pull away for air.  
"Maybe we should..."  
"Yeah. Get to dinner. Muse, I'll never let you go." We drove to dinner in his black Lamborghini. I've always wanted one of these but they were always expensive. Riven never knew that though. How did he get one of these? We arrived at Texan de Grill. Texan de Grill? What's all of this about? We walked in and sat at a table.  
"Riv? How can you afford this?"  
"I'm a music producer now."  
"Wow!"  
"If ya wanna record songs there you can."  
"Cool! Can I do it tonight?"  
"Sure. Whenever you'd like."  
"You're the greatest boyfriend anyone could have!" We continued with dinner and talking until we were done with dinner. He drove me to the studio so I can record my song.  
"This is the studio?"  
"Yeah. Make yourself comfortable."  
"This is the best day of my life!"  
"Same here."  
"So should I record my song?"  
"Yeah." I walked in, recorded my song and came out to hear it.  
"You're great!"  
"Thanks."  
"Should I drive you home?"  
"That would be great!" He open the car door.  
"My lady."  
"Thank you."  
"So, I was thinking of you recording more of your songs there."  
"Trust me, I'm gonna visit it a lot."  
"Great!"  
"Is it okay if I tell the girls and guys?"  
"Yeah since you're back."  
"Thanks Riv."  
"Don't even mention it." I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Night Riv."  
"Night Beauty." I giggled. I started walking to the door then turned back. "Bye Muse. Sweet dreams."  
"You too handsome." I walked inside then slid down on then door. Ahh! I saw Riven again and he still loves me. I texted Tecna and told her about the Riven thing.  
-Hey! I just found Riven and he still loves me  
-Wow! Really?  
-Yes! Why would I be joking?  
-Is it ok if I tell everyone else?  
-Yeah! Tell everyone!  
-Great! Catch you later!  
-K! See ya later alligator!  
-Not an alligator!  
-Haha  
I sighed and got ready for bed. I kept wondering. Why didn't he get another girlfriend? I reached in my pocket for his tiger tooth. The tiger tooth pretty much held a lot of memories. Even from the day we bumped into each other. He always wore it until I needed medication. Should I return it? I probably should. Maybe tomorrow. I tucked myself in. What a day!  
~ The Next Day~  
I woke up by the sound of the pigeons cooing softly by my window. I loved the soothing sound and didn't sound like the blaring alarm clock. New York was cover in a thin blanket of snow. I guess it just snowed last night. Anyways, time to see Riv! I jumped out of bed a brushed my teeth. I was in a navy long sleeved shirt with a boat neck, jeggings, brown boots with a furry collar, and a grayish blackish scarf. I also wore a black hooded sweater in case it was too cold. It was cold. Really cold. This was different from California. California was never cold. I needed to do New York shopping. Maybe Stella could come. I decided to call her. I had just gotten a motorcycle that way I won't get stuck in traffic. Awesome, useful, plus, so affordable. It was a shiny and slightly glittery blue motorcycle. I had lessons on how to drive it and now a pro so I decided to use it now. I wore my matching blue helmet then I sped through the streets and made my way to Riven's house. I took my helmet off and the wind blew my hair. I walked to the door and rung the doorbell. "Hey."  
"Hey Riv."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Just wanted to return this." I gave him the tooth.  
"You still got it?"  
"Of course. It held all our memories."  
"Yeah. It did."  
"Just wanted to return it." I turn around but was stopped from walking by a hand.  
"Since you're here, wanna cup of hot cocoa?" I smiled at him.  
"Course." He invited me in. He was wearing blue jeans, a gray knitted sweater, and a navy scarf.  
"You still like red, eh?"  
"Yeah. You still like navy and red?"  
"No. Just red."  
"Why?"  
"You're classy and always bright, like navy."  
"Thanks Riv." He lifted my chin up so I'd look at him.  
"Remember I'll always love you."  
"Same here." I smiled. He also smiled then pecked me on the lips.  
"I wrote a song the night you had to go."  
"What is it?"  
"I called it maps."  
"Can you sing it?"  
"Since it's you, yes."  
"Not anyone else?"  
"No. It's dedicated to you and only you."  
"Aww. Thanks."  
(Maps by Maroon 5)  
"I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations  
I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you runaway?  
I was there for you in your darkest times  
I was there for you in your darkest night  
But wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst down on my knees?  
And you said you had my back  
But wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me?  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following  
I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptations  
Cause something strange has come over me  
Now I can't get over you  
No I just can't get over you  
I was there for you in your darkest night  
But wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst down on my knees?  
And you said you had my back  
But wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me?  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh  
Oh I was there for you oh in your darkest times  
Oh I was there for you oh in your darkest night  
Oh I was there for you oh in your darkest times  
Oh I was there for you oh in your darkest night  
But wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst down on my knees?  
And you said you had my back  
But wonder where were you  
When all the roads you took came back to me?  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following following following"  
I smiled, "Riven, you really wrote that for me?"  
"Yeah. I mean it."  
"I never really knew you could sing!"  
"I never did. Until now."  
"So you were in great depths when I wasn't with you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Riven, I'm always with you."  
"Same here. It just felt like you weren't though."  
"My heart and soul belongs to you and only you."  
"I really love you. I really do. I'm glad you came into my life."  
"Same here."  
"So you heard from Zeke?"  
"Yeah. He's got Sara now."  
"Good."  
"Yeah. Nothing can come through us now."  
"Except Darcy."  
"Darcy has a husband."  
"Good."  
"Yeah. Nothing will come between us."  
"So true." He looked into my eyes and smirked, "I remembered that day when I was so shy I asked if you wanted a kiss."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, here it comes." He said before pressing his lips onto mine. I moaned as I slipped my hands around his neck. He placed his arms around my waist. We pulled away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his bedroom. I laughed like I did before when he would grab my hand and pull me off to somewhere. I loved those days. I loved him. I loved everything back then. We sat on his bed and talked for a while.  
"Riv?"  
"Yeah Kat?"  
"What happens if I...die? What would you do?"  
"Cry all day and night until I can see your face again."  
"Oh stop it. Seriously though."  
"I don't know. I really don't know what I'll do without you."  
"That's sweet Riv." I gave him a smile and walked to the living room.  
"I have to go and see Stell at Starbucks, but I'll see you later."  
"Stell? Well, it must be cold so you wanna ride?"  
"I guess. Stell probably would like to see you anyways. And Brandon."  
"Brandon? He's here?"  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
"Ok." I told him the address and drove there. Stell hasn't arrived yet so we decided to get a table and order first.  
"I'll have a caramel frappucino," I told the waiter, "what would you like Riven?"  
"The same thing. Thanks."  
"So, since I'm a waiter, I will wait for a kiss."  
"I have a boyfriend."  
"Still waiting." I could see Riven getting red in the corner of my eye.  
"I would go now," I told the brunette waiter.  
"Nope. Not until I get the kiss."  
"Listen! She doesn't want to kiss you so move it!" Riven stood up and looked eye to eye with him.  
"Why would you care?"  
"Because I'M her boyfriend."  
"Yeah? So? Prove it!" Riven grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine. I could see shock running through the waiter. I didn't care. I placed my arms on his chest and closed my eyes.  
"Riven?" We pulled away. There stood Brandon and Stella. They all were in shock.  
"Hi? Umm...you see...I..."  
"OMG! Riven's back and you two are together! AGAIN!"  
"Stella...did you get Tecna's email?"  
"Yes but I didn't believe it! I still can't believe it! Can you Brandon?"  
"It's...wow! It's nice to see you again man!"  
"I can say the same. You haven't changed that much heh?"  
"Nope. Still the same old." The waiter faked a cough to get our attention.  
"ExCUSE me. We were talking if you are blind." Stella glared at him.  
"I will wait for that kiss."  
"Haven't I told you? I have a boyfriend. Gee, you ARE blind."  
"I can see perfectly fine."  
"Then you're just some dumbass."  
"What did you just say?" I pinned him against the wall.  
"I said you are a dumbass. Don't you understand no? You should know that word since you were little." He left.  
"Jackass," Riven mumbled under his breath. We sat back down. A different waiter came to our table.  
"Two frappucinos. And you would like?"  
"A milk coffee please. And put some whipped cream on top please."  
"I'll have a regular coffee. Thanks."  
"Andy?", I questioned.  
"Do I know you?"  
"Musa, remember?"  
"Musa? What are you doing here?"  
"I recently moved here! What happened with your band?"  
"They got girlfriends and decided to get married and quit the band. I moved here to audition for a contest to see Maroon 5."  
"Maroon 5? When? Where?"  
"Tomorrow at 6:00 pm in Riven Dralle's studio."  
"My studio? Oh yeah! You just ruined my surprise!"  
"Sorry dude! I guess you ran into Jack heh?"  
"I did. Jack-ass kept asking me for a kiss."  
"I know! That's why we call him Jackass."  
"Wait...what surprise?"  
"A song writing contest. To go on tour with Maroon 5."  
"Wow! I have written a few songs."  
"Ooh! You should sing Back to December!"  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Stell."  
"I guess I should stay awhile to do New York shopping!"  
"I needed that. Call me up, k?"  
"Kk!" With that, they left.  
"To the studio?"  
"Yes Riven. I have to practice!"  
"You're already perfect."  
"Thanks Riv." We drove to the studio. I decided to say something on the way home.  
"Was that...weird? I mean that fight with that Jackass."  
"Weird? INSANE! Loved that kiss though."  
"Ok, ok. Love you with all my heart."  
"Love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

_**Chapter 4: Why?**_

As we parked in the parking lot, I started to get nervous. Should I sing Back to December? What if...NO! No ifs, buts, and butts. I could do this.  
"...sa. Are you coming out or not?"  
"Huh? Oh...right." I blushed. This is awkward. I stepped out of the car. We walked up to the studio.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah. Ready!"  
**(Back to December by Taylor Swift)**  
**"I'm so glad you made time to see me**  
**How's life?**  
**Tell me how's your family **  
**I haven't seen them in a while **  
**You've been good**  
**Busier than ever **  
**We small talk**  
**Work and the weather **  
**Your guard is up and I know why**  
**Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind**  
**You gave me roses **  
**And I left them there to die**  
**This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night **  
**I go back to December all the time **  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I realized what I had when you were mine **  
**And I go back to December **  
**Turn around and make it alright **  
**I go back to December all the time **  
**These days I haven't been sleeping **  
**Staying up playing back myself leaving **  
**When your birthday pasted and I didn't call **  
**Then I think about summer all the beautiful times**  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side **  
**I realized I loved you in the fall**  
**And then the cold came**  
**The dark days went fear crept into my mind **  
**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye **  
**This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night **  
**I go back to December all the time **  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing I realized what I had when you were mine **  
**And I go back to December **  
**Turn around and change my own mind **  
**I go back to December all the time **  
**I miss your tan skin **  
**Your sweet smile **  
**So good to me **  
**So right **  
**And now you hold me in your arms that September night **  
**The first time you ever saw me cry**  
**Maybe this is wishful thinking **  
**Probably mindless dreaming **  
**If we loved again I swear I'd love you right **  
**I'd go back in time to change it but I can't **  
**So if the chain is on the door **  
**I understand **  
**This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night **  
**I go back to December **  
**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **  
**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine **  
**I go back to December **  
**Turn around and change my own mind **  
**I go back to December **  
**Turn around and make it alright **  
**I go back to December all the time**."  
I looked at Riven.  
"Ok! That's a wrap!" I came out of the recording room and smiled at Riven.  
"That's a beautiful song."  
"Thanks Riv."  
"You gotta catch me up on what you were doing when you were in California."  
"Nothing happened. I just carried on with life and made another friend."  
"Oh. What's her name?"  
"Eleanor." Riven spit out the water he was drinking.  
"WHAT!?"  
**Riven P.O.V.**  
No way! She met my ex girlfriend? I can't tell her now! I told her I didn't have any girlfriends when she left! I hope they didn't tell her either. Well, she didn't say Michealson.  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's...it's nothing."  
"Oh. Ok." She frowned.  
"Hey, don't be sad," I said as I caressed her face.  
"I just...I have a feeling...it's probably nothing. Never mind that I said anything."  
"Musa..."  
"It's nothing Riven. Trust me," She stood up, "hey. So I should go home but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah. Love you. Drive safely."  
"I'll try," she giggled. We walked to the door and said our goodbyes as she left. I'm glad she didn't ask too much. I just hope when she finds out, she won't be mad. I love her too much.  
**Musa P.O.V.**  
As I drove home, I thought about that feeling. Something negative went through when I said Eleanor. When Riven was shocked. I felt betrayal. For some reason, I knew it was Riven. But it can't be cause he'd tell me. When I was thinking, I didn't notice a car was following me and it crashed into me.

**Riven P.O.V.**  
I was dreaming and I saw Musa's mom. She walked up to me put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Riven...I know you want to be with Musa forever...but it's happening again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's happening again, Riven. Again, Riven." It kept repeating in my head. Then I heard the telephone ring. I woke up and picked it up.  
"He...hello?"  
"Sir, you need to come to the hospital right now."  
"Why? What is it?"  
"Call anyone else related to Musa Nguyen."  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO MUSA?"  
"Sir, hurry up." He hung up. I got dressed and started the car. I pressed the gas and drove as quickly as possible. I leaped out of the car when I arrived.  
"WHERE IS THE EMERGENCY ROOM?"  
"Sir..."  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE EMERGENCY ROOM?" Before she could answer me, I ran looking for Musa. My Musa. After what seemed like hours of searching, I finally found her. She wore a mask of blood and her eyes were closed.  
"What happened?"  
"Apparently someone crashed into her."  
"Who?"  
"We don't know sir."  
"She'll be okay, right?"  
"We're not sure. She has a thirty eight percent chance of living but that may increase." I returned in the waiting area and sat down. I called up my old friends. I called Brandon first.  
"Hello?"  
"Get to the New York City Hospital now. Call as many guys as possible. No time to explain."  
"Okay. See you later."  
I called up everyone else. I waited hours and hours alone. It was until Brandon and Stella finally came.  
"What took so long?"  
"It's kind of our fashion sense."  
"Whatever."  
"What happened?"  
"Some crazy psycho crashed into Musa."  
"She's going to be okay, right?"  
"I can only hope." We sat down and were silent as hell. Not a whisper came out of us.  
Sky, Bloom, Timmy, Tecna, Helia, Flora, Nabu, and Aisha finally came.  
"Why did you call us here," Aisha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Some weirdo freak crashed into Musa," Stella spat out.  
"Is she okay," Helia asked.  
"All we can do is..."  
"Hope," Brandon finished for me. He looked at me worriedly. I knew he was worried coz Muse was like his sister. Tecna started panicking about how this is pretty much impossible while Timmy tried to calm her down, Flora cried on Helia's shoulder, Bloom was just talking to Sky how worried she is, Stella kept saying she's really scared for Musa, and Aisha was covering her eyes and being as creepy as hell. Everyone was really worried. Instead of panicking, I prayed. I pray for her to be safe. I prayed for her to be alive. I prayed to Musa's mom. Now I know what she meant. My song, it's gonna happen. Again. I leaned my head back and let it hit the wall. Flora just stopped panicking and sat next to me.  
"What did I do?"  
"You didn't do anything, Riven. It's just life."  
"I just feel guilty for something."  
"I know you'll make it right."

**Hey! Musa1108 here so I know I'm late. This is gonna be my main story cause one, I'm stuck on the other one, two, NOTHING'S going on in my life. So...what will happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving Again

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating but you'll have no idea how busy I am with my school work. Some of you said I should make longer chapters but that is almost impossible for me during school days. I will have to try and keep up with as many of these short chapters as possible. I won't make any promises but I will try to make longer chapters during the summer. Thank all for your patience!**

* * *

"We have our results," the doctor came out bursting.

"What is it?"

"She will be fine but needs a certain medicine."

"In California," I finished.

"Yes. She needs to go right now."

"Can I come with her?"

"That can be done but are you family?"

"No but this happened before. Please. I love her."

"Sir, only family."

"I'm her only family! Her mom died and her dad's also gone," I yelled out.

"I'm sorry." He left. A tear rolled down. Musa...she's gonna be gone...again. I can't believe it. I decided this is it. When I got home, I decided to sell my studio and house. I need her. She needs me. I wasn't alone on this, though. All the Winx and their boyfriends decided to do the same. We bought the tickets as soon as our houses were sold. As the plane took off, I told myself I will be there for her. Now and forever. I'll never let go again. I can't. I was at the airport, getting my passport checked. That's when she looked up. Eleanor Michealson.

"R...Riven?"

"Eleanor?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Musa, my girlfriend, was hit by a car and was airlifted here."

"Oh. With her again?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it happened again."

"I'm sorry. Well, if you ever need help, here's my number." She gave me a sticky note and winked.

"Thanks." I left. A taxi drove me to the hospital Musa is in.

"Where is Musa Nguyen?"

"Room 206, sir."

"Thank you." I ran toward the elevator before it could close. I was surprised to see Aisha and Nabu there.

"Hey."

"Hey Riven. You okay?"

"Sort of. I'm really confused."

"We all are," Aisha pointed. It was quiet for a second.

"Who would do this?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna release your album?"

"I will. I will also release Musa's. She doesn't know but it's a surprise."

"You should do it before she wakes."

"Yeah." The elevator doors opened. I walked out with them. As we approached the door, I started to worry. Is she okay? What happens if she died? If she...no...I'm not letting that happen. I stood up straight, but I slowly walked in. She was still unconscious. I sat by her side.

"Musa...what have I done?" I cried as I held her hand. "Maybe I'll guard you but just can't contact you." Nabu placed a hand on my shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay."

"I wish...I wish I never came into her life."

"How can you say that?" Aisha asked.

"It's because of me that all of this happened to her."

"But you make her happy. Everywhere she says she'll love you no matter what."

"She shouldn't. I have to go." I ran out quickly before anymore words could come out. I've already said too much...I've already lost her too many times...and yet...she gives even more than I could ever ask for...what am I? I'm no angel...just some demon trying to take advantage of an angel and use her. I should just keep away. But she'll be sad...but it's for the best.

2:43 am, Musa's P.O.V.

"Ugh! Where am I? What am I doing here?" I felt a hand near my thigh and opened my eyes, hoping it was Riven. At first, I was expecting to see that magenta hair, but it turned out to be Brandon. I looked around the room, just needing to see Riven. But no sign or presence of him showed. I sobbed quietly, not wanting for the Winx or their boyfriends waking up. Unfortunately, Aisha woke up anyways.

"M...Musa? Are you awake?"

"Aisha? Is that you?"

"Musa!" she exclaimed quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Where's Riven though?" She started mumbling to herself.

"He...he was busy with something but will be back." She didn't seem so sure of herself and stuttered on her words.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like Riven."

"He tried to get out of it but had to go anyways." She looked at me with sincere eyes.

"Oh...OK." I started crying even harder. Everyone else started waking up.

"Musa! You're awake!"

"Yeah. So what's up?" I said holding back the tears.

"What's up," Stella questioned back,"you had me WORRIED to DEATH!"

"I'm ok."

"You better be."

"I know I am."

"Are you super sure though? It seems like you've been crying."

"I'm fine. You have to trust me."

"Alright. Brandon and I have to go but I hope to see you soon!"

"OK. See you around."

* * *

**As most of my friends say, _R&amp;R!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Back Home

**My computer's fixed! Yay! And The wifi is SO MUCH BETTER! I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I hope I can be forgiven. I also want you guys to help me with something, to either end this or continue it! I swear I will be on more often! R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Riven P.O.V.**

Regret rushes through my mind like a tsunami. It's been forever since I've seen her. I missed her like crazy. Ever since the album released, she's been busy with her life as a singer. I know she wants to see me, but that was impossible. I ran away. I was a bastard. She deserves better than I. It was good that I was far away from her, but enough is enough. I had to be back at my studio so at least I can have a better chance to see her again and tell her I'm sorry. I went on the internet and booked my tickets. I was ready to go back to where our love started. Even though she might not come back there, at least I'll be back.

**Musa P.O.V.**

_Riven, why did you leave? _I thought. I was standing in his studio that his little brother let me in. _I wanted to thank you._ Everyday was just the same as the next. Riven hasn't come back ever since I was in the hospital.

"Musa...maybe we should go now." Aisha said. "Riven hasn't been here since you woke."

"I...I know. Thanks for your help Victor."

"Just come back anytime. He might come back."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." I left the studio. _Please come back Riven, please. _I started to hum the song Riven sang to me.

_I miss the taste of a sweeter life_

I do miss the taste of a sweeter life.

_I miss the conversation_

The conversations Riv and I had were sweet, I miss that

_I'm searching for a song tonight_

_I'm changing all of the stations_

_I like to think that we had it all_

_We drew a map to a better place_

_But on that road I took a fall_

_Oh baby why did you run away_

That's when I stopped humming it and whispered something to myself.

"Why did you run away?"

**Riven P.O.V.**

I was finally here. In New York. Back to start again. I took a breath before I entered through the doorway of my studio. The studio where Musa recorded her songs. Memories started to flood my mind.

"Victor!"

A head poked out with a surprised, yet relieved look.

"Riven! How have you been!"

"Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Good."

"So how was the studio?"

"Fine. Took care of it like you told me to. You know Musa dropped here everyday."

"She did?"

"Yeah. But she left New York today back to California because her..."

"I know you idiot. Her tour's done. Wish I could've made it in time."

"Look who's the idiot now."

"Victor..."

"Okay. Yeesh. I'm going. Bye." I was back, and I was glad but Musa's never coming back. Or at least I doubt she would.

* * *

**I hope You guys enjoyed this. Until I update again, bye!**


End file.
